


Just What He Needed

by AwardWinningKiss



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwardWinningKiss/pseuds/AwardWinningKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gordon is found guilty, Aaron doesn't want the attention of his family or a massive party. Adam suggests a quiet night out, which ends in ways Aaron never imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What He Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was orginally planned to be two separate stories, but I think it works well as one aswell. Apologies if it's a mess, I kind of just threw this together! Thanks for reading! :-) xx

"GUILTY!"

Aaron sat rooted to the spot as he tried to process the words, his family were all around him, cheering, celebrating. Aaron hated it. The man he had to call his father still showed no remorse as he was lead away, shouting abuse at Aaron, branding him a "liar!" and telling him to "Watch his back". Tears blurred Aaron's vision and he felt a hand on his knee. He looked up through watery eyes to see Robert still sitting next to him, tears rolling down his face too. Robert smiled weakly, and pulled Aaron towards him, and it was there the dam burst, Aaron sobbed harder than he ever thought possible into Robert's chest, Robert rocking him slowly, making soothing noises and rubbing his back. 

 

The ride home was a quiet one, Adam and Victoria sat in the back of the car, struggling to find any words to help Aaron, Aaron stared out of the window, Robert drove quietly, finding himself in a similar situation to Adam & Victoria. 

"Robert?" 

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to go home." Aaron admitted, looking at his feet. "I can't take it. Mum's having a massive party, everyone's invited and I don't need the attention."

Robert nodded and pulled over. "Where do you want to go?"

"I need to be on my own." Aaron whispered, unclipping his seatbelt. It was Robert's hands on his arm that stopped him.

"Aaron, I know you're hurting, but I don't want to leave you on your own. I'm scared of what you might do.."

Aaron sighed and settled back into the car seat. "I just can't take everyone looking at me like I'm this hero. I'm not. What happened today doesn't change the fact I was raped!"

"We know it doesn't.." Adam spoke. 

"I can't sit there and celebrate this. I can't. I wanted him to pay. I thought things would be better, but they aren't. They're worse. He still doesn't care about what he did to me! I was his little boy and he did that to me? He was meant to keep me safe! Meant to protect me from people like that!" Aaron roughly wiped his eyes. "I just want this all to go away Robert..." Aaron mumbled.

"I know. I know you do, but it's going to take a long time Aaron, and you have to start letting us in, Stop thinking that you're weak for talking about this. What you've done today, took guts. I couldn't do it, I honestly don't know where you find your stregnth from, to face it everyday, but you've got your family, friends and you've got me. I'm so proud of you, Aaron, and no amount of pushing me away is going to change that."

Aaron nodded, and smiled at Robert. "Thanks."

"Tell you what!" Adam shouted from the back, making everyone jump. "How about a little trip to Bar West? It's been ages since we were last in there. Just a normal night out, yeah? No mentions of courts, Gordons, solicitors and prison. Let's just have a proper night out!"

Aaron smiled "Yeah ok then. But since it was your idea you can buy the first round."

Robert and Aaron laughed at the protests from Adam as Robert started the car again. If anything was going to get Aaron back to somewhere near normal, this is exactly what he needed. 

 

"1, 2, 3!" Victoria shouted over the music, as they all downed a green colourd shot, Robert pulling a face at the bitter taste it left in his mouth 

"That was vile" Robert groaned, taking a long swig of his beer. 

"Can't handle your drink, eh?" Aaron laughed

"Hey I can handle my drink just fine, thank you very much!" Robert protested, swaying slightly as he sat on the chair.

"Yeah, looks like it mate!" Aaron laughed. "Same again?" he asked, gesturing to the empty glasses.

"You're generous tonight Livesy. This is the third round you've bought!"

"You complaining Barton?" Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah. But I better make the most of it. Get me a double JD and coke!"

"And more shots!" Victoria shouted.

"Oh god.. not again!" Robert moaned

"You know, you were right Adam, this is just what he needed." Victoria smiled.

Robert looked up at the bar, and saw Aaron laughing with the barman as he prepared thier drinks. He knew that look. Aaron Livesy was up to something.....

 

Three more rounds later, everyone was struggling to keep thier eyes open, Adam was sat there, giggiling at everything, Victoria was pretty much draped across her husband, occasionally lifting her head to drink her wine and Robert had taken his tie off and for some reason, tied it around his head. 

"More shots!" Adam cheered

"No!" Robert groaned, holding his head in his hands. He glanced over at Aaron, who was trying his best to stay awake. "Hey!" Robert prodded him. "Wakey wakey!"

Aaron groaned "Fuck off Robert!"

"I'll go and get you some water!" Robert laughed. "Or would you prefer a bedtime story?"

Adam laughed and he and Robert went to high five, but they both missed and ended up slapping each other in the face, and Victoria spat the remaninder of her wine out of her mouth and roared with laughter.

"I think we better get him home.." Robert slurred.

Adam and victoria nodded, and Adam helped Robert lift Aaron to his feet.

"Aaron? Come on lad, we're going." 

Aaron opened one eye and looked at Robert. "You know something?"

"What mate?" Robert asked, as he secured his hold on Aaron and battled to get him through the crowd on the dancefloor.

"I'm glad we did this. This is just what I needed. I love you, you know that?"

Robert's heart skipped a beat, but he didn't react to Aaron's declaration, knowing the younger man was drunk and probably didn't mean it. It was just the drink talking.  
They all made it outside eventually, the cold April air making them all feel even more light--headed. Adam hailed a taxi and they all went to climb in, but the grumpy taxi driver stopped him "I'm not taking him." He snarled, gesturing to Aaron. " I've already had to clean my car twice tonight, you can forget it."

Robert sighed and secured his grip back on to Aaron, he could feel the younger man slipping. "You two take this one, I'll try and get him sobered up a bit. I'll see you at home."

"You sure?" Adam asked

"There's no point all of us standing around is there? I'll keep an eye on him, get him some water and we'll see you later, alright?"

Adam nodded and both he and Vic scrambled into the back seat. Robert guided Aaron over to some seats and sat him down, holding his head in his hands. 

"You ok Aaron?"

Aaron just nodded in response. 

"Listen to me, No taxi will take you til you've sobered up a bit, Adam and Vic have gone, so it's just me and you. We'll get you sorted then get you home. ok?"

"It's just me and you?"

"Yeah."

"Thank Christ for that!" Aaron sighed, sitting up. "Do you know how exausting that was? Pretending to be drunk?!"

"But you've had seven pints and 6 shots, Aaron! How in the hell aren't you drunk?"

"Seven pints of non-alcoholic beer, Robert. and two shots of proper alcohol, that Vic bought, but the ones I bought.. MIne were just water." Aaron winked

"Oh you little..."

"Genius?" Aaron asked, laughing "I wanted to remember this night for a reason, Rob! I wanted to remember telling you that I love you."

"So what you said in there, you meant it?"

Aaron nodded. "It's about time you heard it back. I love you, so much, and I want you back. I'm ready, Robert. I've done my waiting around. I don't want to be on my own anymore."

Robert smiled and sat down next to Aaron, taking his hand. "I love you too. "

Aaron smiled and leaned in, kissing Robert softly. He sighed and rested his forehead on Robert's "You've no idea how badly I've wanted to do that."

"Me either. It's been killing me. I love you, Aaron....and I'm never going to get tired of saying it."

Aaron groaned "Oh god.... I've got to tell Mum & Paddy we're back together. That's not going to go down well."

"Let's worry about getting home first, ey?" Robert smiled, seeing the roads were deserted.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I mean.. I don't want to..you know.. I'm not ready for that yet but I just...."

Robert grabbed Aaron's hand and kissed it. "You don't need to ask if you can stay anymore you know. And sex is the last thing on my mind at the moment. You can sleep on the sofa, or there's the blow up bed."

"Or I could get into yours. I trust you. Besides, I've kind of missed waking up in your arms." Aaron blushed

"You absolutely sure you aren't drunk?" Robert asked

Aaron laughed and bumped shoulders with him. "Muppet! I thought you wanted me to open up more?" he smirked.

"I did. I do."

"I've been thinking for a while, you know.... I don't want anything to remind me of that man anymore...I need to start saving, get to the deed poll office."

"Get rid of Livesy and become Dingle?"

"Yeah... I mean I'll have to get used to being Aaron Dingle... It sounds weird. But I guess by the time I've saved up £500 I'll have come round to the idea!"

"Or you could just wait a while and change it to Sugden.." Robert blurted out, instantly putting his hand over his mouth "Shit.. Aaron, I'm sorry."

"Aaron Sugden? It does sound better than Dingle." Aaron chewed his lip as he pondered over the name. "Aaron Sugden..." he repeated. 

Robert got down off the bench they were sitting on and knelt infront of Aaron. "What are you saying, Aaron?"

"What I'm saying Robert, is if that was some crappy attempt to tell me that you want to marry me, then I'm saying yes." Aaron smiled, his eyes filling with tears. 

Robert laughed and pulled Aaron into a hug. "You've made me so happy, Aaron."

"Now I'm really worried about telling Mum & Paddy!" Aaron laughed, pulling away from Robert and wiping away his tears. "Thank you.."

"For what?" Robert smiled

"For giving me exactly what I've always needed. I love you."

"I love you too." Robert smiled, leaning in to kiss Aaron and making thier declaration official.


End file.
